cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
DeDee
Overview Name: Redacted Known Aliases: 'DeDee '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Early to Mid 20's '''Lineage: '''Eshmaki '''Hunger: '''Hunger for the Hoard '''Physical Description: '''DeDee is a young woman that looks to be in her early to mid 20's. She has burnt caramel colored skin, dark brown eyes, and long black hair. '''Lair: 'Redacted '''Virtue:' 'Redacted Vice: ' 'Redacted Myth: Creature Type: Nuno / Duwede Legend: ' Redacted '''Life: ' 'Redacted '''Story': Some believe in dwende, which frequently live in rocks and caves, old trees, unvisited and dark parts of houses or in ant hills where they are called''nuno sa punso'' (old man of the mound). They are either categorized as good or evil depending on their color, white or black, respectively, and often play with children. Duwende usually come out at noon for an hour and at night. They can bestow good or bad fortune upon its owners, depending on how they are treated. Many who believe in the existence of Duwende leave food on the floor so that the Duwende can be peaceful and protective of their homes. However, they can still be little tricksters who love to steal things and laugh while you search for it, only returning it when they feel like it or if you tell them to (please) return it. If really provoked, Duwende can cause sickness or even death upon its victim. Some use the story of the Duwende as a cautionary tale to children (and adults too) to not snack after bedtime. One story goes that if you creep into the kitchen at night to get a snack, the Duwende can take your soul and trap you inside any kitchen equipment nearby. To get children to finish their food, parents threaten the Duwende would come after them. Known History Background: ''' While DeDee technically has a home based out of Florida her job keeps her moving around a lot. She has lived in 10 different countries and has stayed in a little over 40 towns in the past 5 years. '''Additional background If found in game: *Note: See ST for rolls/modifiers applied. DeDee was born to Ninoy Dimasalang and Dimalanta Dimasalang (nee. Cojuangco) in Redacted. She was the youngest of 5 children. Her family lived next to her grandparents in ████████████. 'It wasn't until DeDee was 6 years old when she would first come in contact and conflict with Heroes and Monsters. A hero named Redacted located one of Dimalanta brood mates and proceeded to hunt her group down. '██████ ████████████████ ████████████████████ ███ ██ ██ ███ ███ ███ █ ██████ ███████ ██████ █████. 'At first he began targeting her human contacts, stalking them mercessily. After running them down he began killing both human and supernatural friends and allies of her mother's (Dimalanta ) group. '███ ███████ ██ █████████ █████ █████ ███████ ████. █████████ ███████ █████ █████████ ███████████ ███████████████████████ ███ ████ ████████ ███████ ████████████████████ █████████ ████ █████████ █████ ██████ ██████████ ████ ███████ ████████. 'He (the 'hero') first '████████████████████████ 'and then '████████████████████████ '''causing massive amounts of destruction. This in turn championed several townsmen into joining '████████ ████████████████ '''which created several additional heroes. These men began to hunt down the brood '█ ████████████████████ █████████ ████ █████████ █████ ██████ ██████████. ████████████ █████████ ████████ █████ ██████ ██████████ 'resulting in the deaths of several of Dimalanta brood mates and the capture of DeDee's entire family. After gathering her contacts, allies, and friends Dimalanta moved to save her surviving brood mates and her family. During the battle '████████████████████████████ ███████ ██████ ██████ █ █████ ██ ████ ██ █ █ ██ ███ ███ ████ ██ ██████ ██████████ ███. 'This lead to the donkey taking up firearms, then turning to the '██ ███ ██████ █ █████ ██ ████ ██ █ █ ████ 'in a kamikaze dive. '██ ████████ 'where 17 different spiders '██ █ 'with blue torpedos '███ ████. ███ ██████ ██████ █ ████████████ 'with the magic monkey '██████████████████████████ 'and '████ ██████ ██. 'But it was hard to find 72 virgins with birthmarks on their right buttcheek '████ ██. 'In the middle of the jungle '████ ██████ ██████████ █████. █████ ███ 'then got stuck on a low hanging branch '███████, ███ ███ ██ ██████ ██████ '12 wine skins filled with poisioned wine '████████████████████████. ' Several of her family members lost their lives in the rescue. '███████████████████ ███████ ██████ ██████ █ █████ ██ ████ ██ █ █ 'Even though Dimalanta won against the hero she lost much. The only surviving members of her family was her child Dedee, her 2nd eldest child Bantigui, and her husband Ninoy Dimasalang. '███████████████████ ███████ ██████ ██████ █ █████ ██ ████ ██ █ █ 'Their 3 older children were tortured because they were born from a monster and perished at the hands of the Hero. ''█████ ██████ ██████, ███████ ████ ████ ██ ████ █████ ██████ ███████ ████ ████████. █████████ █████████ ██ ██████ "█████████ ██ ██████████ ███ ██████ ████," ████ ███ ████ ████████████████. '████████████████ ███████ ██████ ██████ █ █████ ██ ████; ██ █ █ ██ ███ ███ ████. ██ ██████ ██████████ ██████████ ██████████ - ███████████████████████████████████ 'and '████ ████. ██ ██████ ██████ ██████ ██████████ ██████████ ████. '''█████ ██████"███ █████ █████████ █████ ██ █ ██ ██ ███ █," ███ ████ ████ ██████ ████ ██████.'' In the aftermath '█████████████████████ ███████ ██████ '''then ' ██████ █ █████ ██ ████ ██ █ █ ██. '''This resulted in ███ ███ ████ ██ ██████ ██████████ ██████████ ██████████ █████████████. The sudden change '██████████████████████ '''and '████ ██████ ██████ ██████ ██████ ████. 'This lead to a deal made with Cinder Klaus. At first the deal made by Dimalanta seemed '██████''█ ████ ████████. █████████ █████████ ██ ██████ "███ █ ██ ██ ██ ██ ███ ██████ ████," ████ ███ ████ ████████████████. '''████████████████ ███████ ██████ ██████ █ █████ ██ ████; ██ █ █ ██ ███ ███ ████. ██ ██████ ██████████ ██████████ ██████████ - ██████████████████████ ███████ ██████ . '''And after stealing the '████████ ██████████ ██ 'with color blue then ''' ██ ██ ██; ██ █ █ ██ ███ ███ ████. ██ ██████ █████ █████ ████ including chocolate double suicide. ██████ ██████████ with the end result including a police chase, a donkey, two blueberry muffins, and a haunted emerald''. DeDee, who was present for the bargain was thusly traumatized when Santa Clause was meantioned in her presence. ███ ████████ ███████████████████ ''and ████ ████. ██ ██████ ██████ ██████ ██████████ ██████████ ████. '''█████ █████████ ██████████ ''later when she put two and two together, realziing that the jolly St. Nick was once a good (but dead) man and the person that she feared was a in fact a Fairy from under the hill. ███ ███ █ █████ ██ ████ ██ █ █ █ 'but due to the agreement her mother made, DeDee and her father were the only two that would be safe from Klaus. '██████ █████ █████ ████. Ninoy decided that they had to move and relocated the family. After traveling for a bit they relocated to Redacted. They lived there peacefully for many years when Dimalanta gained the attention of a lone, traveling hero ███. By pure chance Dimalanta ██████ 'shapeshifter friends managed to take '███ 'out before he killed more of the pack. This caused uneasy tension with her allies and she moved their family again. When DeDee was Redacted her brother Bantigui got Rhabdomyosarcoma. By the time they finally found a safe place the family found out that his illness had spread deep into his bones. Due to the constant moving and lack of jobs they had little funds to help treat their child. Bantigui died 2 months after his diagnosis. It was around this time that Ninoy began to drink heavily, the constant loss and stress began eating at him. '█████ ███ ███████ █████████████ ████████████████████████████ ██ █ ██ ██ ███ █ ███ ████ ████ ██████ ████ ██████████ ███████████ ███. When they moved to Redacted their luck finally turned around. Ninoy was sober and his marriage was slowly and steadily being patched back together. The family did well and Ninoy honestly believed that all their misfortune was finally behind them. He was propositioned a better paying job but would have to move across country to Redacted. Unbeknownst to him his new employer was an Ugallu who had eyes for Dimalanta. ████ ████████████ ███████████████████████ ██████ ████ ████ ██ █ ██ ███████ ████ After they were settled Dimalanta began reaching out to the supernatural community, ready to remake her life. While she liked''' Redacted as a person she was not interested in him and wanted to find others to possibly share a lair with. Redacted was upset that she would not solely. After much debating he agreed to allow the other Beasts in the area to join and the group began creating a communal lair. For a while it looked like everything was fine until Redacted began allowing his Beast sole to slip more and more. The brood tried intervening but it was too late, too many Heroes had been created. At first they began killing all the local supernaturals, it then began to get worse. They expanded and started '████ ███████████ █████████. This lead to another agreement made with Klaus where ██████████ ████ ████ ██ ████ █████ ██████ ███████ ████ █████. ██ █ ████ ████ ████ ██ ████ ██████ █ ███ when they found the monkey's paw █. █████████ █████ magic ███ 12" ██ █. ███ ████ ██ ████ ███████ ████ ████ ██ ████ ██████ ██ ███████████████ ██ █████ was freed from the agreement only to find out that it was sold to someone else █████ ███ ██████ ██. To fulfill the agreement they had to ██████ ███ ████ ██████ and ████████████ ████ ████ ██ ████ ███████.This █████ ██ █ ██ ██ ███ █ █ in 48 hours. The race began and they only had a '████ ████ ████. ███ █ ████ ████ ██ ████ ██████ ████ ████ ██ ████ ███████ ████ ████ ██ ████ ███████ ████ ████ ██ ████ ███████ ████ ████ ██ ████ ███████ ████ ████ ██ ████ ███████ ████ ████ ██ ████ ███████ ████ ██ 'to free themselves from the Gentry '██. 'When they finally were free they found themselves in the Hero's trap...' ██ ████ ████ 'with a giant bag of exploding heads '███ ████ ████ ██ ████ █ 'rubber (automated) robot chicken '███ █. ████ ████ ████ ██ ████ ███ 'car chase around Redacted. Swirving to miss the '█ ██ 'they swung into an empty parking garage where they '██ ███████ ████ ████ ██ ████ ███████ ████ ████ ██ ████ █████ ████ which resulted in the total destruction of Dimalanta's brood. ████ ██████ ██████████ ██████████ ███ ██ █ █████ ████████ ██████ █████ ███ ██ █████████████ ███████████████ █████. Badly broken she moved to get her child out of the collapsing lair. After verifying that DeDee and her husband were safe her body fully collapse and she passed away. Ninoy did not take this well and began drinking again. Due to his negligence Ninoy lost custody of his child and she was taken in by child services for a number of years. '████████████ ████ ████ ██ ████ █████ ██████ ███████ ████ ████████. '''When DeDee was around 11 years old her dad regained custody and she met her step mother Leeba Meier. While DeDee was not found of Leeba she was grateful for her. ████ ██ ████ █████████ ███ ████████████ ███████ ███ ███ █████████ ███████ ████ █████. Leeba honestly loved Ninoy and it was with her help that he kicked his addiction for good. Ninoy's guilt for abandoning his child caused him to severely dot on his only child. Leeba believed that he was spoiling her too much and they constantly fought. The family moved to Redacted to be closer to her step mother's family. It was during these rough years that DeDee poured herself into her school work and managed to graduate from high school at 13 years old. Her ever proud father helped her enroll at Redacted. It was there that her soul woke and she realized that she was just like mom.... During this time DeDee was lost. Her newly found abilities scared her and memories of her past began resurfacing. She remembered and all the little things began to add up. She realized what her mother was doing and understood why they moved so much. The bitterness was still there but it came with understanding, she began to forgive her mother. '████████ ████ ████ ██ ████ █████ ██████ █████ ████ ██████. █████████ █████████ ██ ███████████████ ██ ██████████ ███ ██████ ██████. 'DeDee was not sure if it was this change that made Leeba dislike her more (or if it was the copious amounts of money her father was blowing on her, probably both) but the two women would not be in the same room without punches thrown. Caught in between the two women he loved Ninoy was caught between a rock and a hard place. After some soul searching, DeDee realized that she was unwilling to put her father through hell again.. and began distancing herself. After several attempts on Ninoy's part she finally broke down and let her dad know what was going on. Surprisingly he understood and was more determined to help, he was determined to stop the past repeat itself. '██████ ████ ██ ████ ██████████ ███████ ████ ████████. 'This in turn put more strain on his marriage with Leeba and in an attempt at control and jealousy she took full control of all of their finances. The lack of funds kept him from perusing his dreams and trapped him. DeDee '███████ ███████████████████ ████ ████ ██ ████ █████ ██████ ███████ ████ ████████. █████████ █████████ ██ ███████████████ ██ ██████████ ███ ██████ ████████ ███ ████ ██████████████████. With this knowledge she █████ ██ █ ██ ██ ███ █ ███ █. 'Ninoy was given an ultimatum '███████████████ ███████ ██████ ██████ █ █████ ██ █ 'and with a push from his daughter choose Leeba. '██████ █████ █████ ███████ ████. █████████ ███████ █████ █████████ ███████████ ███████████████████████ ███ ████ ████████ ████. 'The two moved away, leaving DeDee to make her way on her own. Being so young, DeDee was inexperience and found herself with a lot of hardships she was not fully able to tackle on her own. With no real world experience and no one to turn to, after a few months DeDee found herself homeless and sleeping in her car. This caused '███ ██ █████████ █████ █████ ███████ ████. 'That resulted in conflict with '███ ██ █████████ █████ ██. 'This was only rectified by her selling '███ ███████ ████. █████████ ███████ ███ 'which in truth was '██ █████████ ███. ████████ ███████████████████████ ███ ████ ██. 'With all the stress that weighed on her shoulders her grades began to drop. Dedee resorted to '██████ █████ 'but that in turn '██ ██████. █████████ ███████ █████ ████. 'Contact home was '█████ ███████████ ██████████████. █████████ ███ ████ ████████ ███████ ██████. While she could reach out to her father she did not want to cause more problems for him. She nearly lost her scholarship. Dedee's lack of knowledge and exposure to the supernatural community put her at a severe disadvantage. ████ ███████████████████ ████ ████ ██ ████ █████ ██████ ███████ ████ ████████. █████████ █████████ ██ ███████████████ ██ ██████████ ███ ██████ █████ 'her father found out. After a fierce fight with Leeba, DeDee was setup in a communal dorm. For a while everything went well until '███ ██ ███████ █████ ███████ ████. █████████ █████ ████ █████ ███. ███ ██ █████████ █████ █████ ███████ ████. ████████ █████ █████████ ███. 'Due to their actions, the board of directors gave Dedee/pair for her own dorm room for her duration of her enrollment to keep her quiet. This '███████ ███████ ██████ '''for the duration ██████ █ █████. ' Redacted was arrested '███ ███████████ ████ ██ ████ and a settlement of █████ ██████ ███████ ████ ████████. █████████ █████████ ██ ███████████████ ██ ██████████ ███ ██████ ███. Because of Leeba's involvement and due to her guilt she allowed her husband to give Dedee a small allowance for food. The young woman floundered until she met Anouke. '███████ ████ ██ ████ █████ ██████ ███████ ████ ████████. '''The '██ ███████████████████ ████ ████ ██ ████ █████ ██████ ███████ ████ ████████. 'For the short time '███ ██ ████ █████ ██████ ███████ ████ ████. '''Enrolled in a history class where she was formally introduced to Anouke. There the two '█████ ████ ████ ██ ████ █████ ██████ ███████ ████ ████████. 'Anouke, seeing another kindred soul took in the lost beast and acted as her mentor, parental figure, and friend. With her help DeDee was able to continue her education and meet more of her kind. She eventually graduated with double masters in Redacted and Redacted at Redacted.' 'Current Activities: ' # Is looking for new Friends/Contacts. # Redacted # Redacted # Redacted # Redacted Merits: # Striking looks ••, +Advanced Atavisms: # Looming Presence Soundtrack # Freddie Aguilar - Anak # Coritha - Sierra Madre # Ronnie Liang - NGITI # Kulintang Quotes # x Rumors * Is super strong. * Will kill electronics. * Is Anouke's lesbian lover. * Is a moon court changeling. * Can't be trusted with jobs because she destroys everything. * Is Anouke's enforcer. * Owes Anouke a life boon so is permanently indebted to her. OOC Information '''Player: 'Email: ' __NOINDEX__